Chapter 37
Find Out for Yourself is the 37th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. After Maria reveals the name of the person she kissed, Ryu heads out to meet him. When he does, the boy turns out to have a kink for cooking Tempura in the old school building, which allows Ryu to realize how the fire will commence. Summary Ryu returns to Maria's house, where he explains to her that a third person is involved. He asks her if she may remember who it was. She does, but is hesitant to reveal anything as she assures Ryu that it was a guy friend of her's. She begins to make excuses to Ryu, but the latter could not care less. Moments later, Maria reveals his name and asks if it would be better for them not to meet him, as he may be the antagonist who started the fire. He reminds her that it is the only way to stop the fire. Ryu leaves Maria's house and locates Kentaro's whereabouts, leading him to an arcade. Ryu heads towards him in an attempt to begin a conversation, but is quickly dismissed by an enraged Kentaro playing in the arcade. Ryu grabs Kentaro by his shirt, telling him to listen, but Kentaro refuses, grabbing Ryu by his shirt and asking him to beat some curiosity into him. With a smirk, the two begin their face off. Kentaro ultimately defeats Ryu in the arcade game they were playing, but Ryu refuses to give up, challenging him to other games. However, Ryu is defeated in every single one. Despite having won, Kentaro decides to listen to Ryu, announcing that he, too, has something to tell him. They head elsewhere, where Kentaro reveals that he is head over heels for Urara, shocking Ryu. He begins to explain to Ryu how Urara and he met, revealing that Urara had basically dismissed him without a second thought, but was the first person to speak to him since transferring to Suzaku High School; which made him realize that she is what he wanted. He tells Ryu that he will asks question about her later, returning to the topic at hand and asking him what he is looking for. Ryu, however, believes that Kentaro is not to be blamed for the fire, and does not question him. Albeit, Kentaro tells Ryu, that as proof of their friendship, he will show him something special. He takes him to the old school building, leading him into the cooking room. Ryu begins to worry that he will burn down the building. Kentaro simply grabs the tools he needs and begins cooking Tempura. When he is finished, he presents it to Ryu as a symbol of their friendship. However, Ryu scolds him for cooking Tempura in the old school building. Kentaro removes his apron, announcing that he will confess to Urara tomorrow and asking Ryu to tell him everything he knows about her. Characters in Order of Appearance #Maria Sarushima #Ryu Yamada #Kentaro Tsubaki #Urara Shiraishi (flashback) Abilities used Witch Powers *None Witch Killer Powers *None Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 5